


Like Fading Away

by championofnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like fading away from existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fading Away

She’d been hiding in the forest for hours, tremors running from the tips of her ears to where her feet gripped an extension of the branch she’d hidden on top of. She couldn’t make the shaking stop.

Solas and Vivienne had barely managed to pull her away from the Fade tear in time - she was barely lucid, couldn’t make out their forms through the green energy her eyes had become. 

It was like the fade itself had tried to possess her. It nearly succeeded.

Falen didn’t have words for the feeling, except that it felt like fading away from existence. She couldn’t tell her physical body apart from the Fade for a very, very long time, and even now she kept drumming her fingers along her arms and pinching herself and rubbing her legs, anything to convince herself she was grounded in the mortal world. 

She remembered Solas yelling at her, trying to reach into the Fade to shut down the connection, Vivienne trying to block the flow of Falen’s power, Sera yelling for her to come back to her. She vaguely remembered the archer’s hands gripping her shoulders, face above her own, the first time she’d seen true fear on Sera’s face. 

Eventually, Vivienne managed to cut off Falen’s magic long enough for the Inquisitor to go unconscious, severing the Fade bond. The abandoned the tear-

They abandoned the tear.

Falen still hadn’t forgiven herself for that, and it had been well over half a day since the incident. She folded in on herself, hands curling into her wavy hair as a hole opened up inside of her. 

How did anyone expect her to do this?


End file.
